My Girl
by TheVongola11th
Summary: Based on the 2005 Korean Drama. Haru Miura, a homeless swindler on the run with her gambling father meets the heir to a luxurious hotel, Kyouya Hibari. Hibari employs Haru to act as his cousin to fulfill his grandfather's possible last wish. But how long can they keep this act for? 1886! and some 8086!
1. Let's Stall This Flight!

**This story is based off of the 2005 Korean Drama, My Girl (with Lee Dae Hae and Lee Dong Wook). I hope you enjoy this~ These chapters will be shorter and frequent soooo yeah, I hope that's fine with you all. **** R&amp;R please! I wanna see what you think of this one.**

**1886!**

**xxxxx**

"God damn it! Where are they?!" A distressed Haru huffed. She desperately tore her glance from different area of the airport terminal to another are. There was no sign of them, just the usual humdrum of the crowds getting to their appropriate destinations. She ran outside of the terminal and saw no sign of a huge bulky bus. She heaved out a sigh before running back inside the airport.

Haru clenched her teeth in panic as she kept looking at her wristwatch. It was 4:10.

Their flight was supposed to leave at 4:20.

If Tsunayoshi didn't come inside the building by then; the people he was driving in his bus to the airport would miss their flight. She kept her eyes locked on the entrance of the airport. Still no sign of them. She nervously trembled and took in a deep breath. She had to do something. _She had to stall. _

She looked at her watch again.

4:12 P.M.

"…Okay." She said to herself.

She suddenly ran towards the terminal gate.

"YAHHHH!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, catching the attention of the terminal workers and some travelers near her. She tried bypassing the workers but they quickly restrained her, preventing the brunette from going any further.

"Excuse me-!" One of them tried saying, but got interrupted by Haru.

"My husband! I have to find my husband!" She yelled, continuing to push forward, "I won't cope if I don't get to say goodbye to him one last time!"

"Someone help me out here! I can't hold her alone!" The worker exclaimed. Two other terminal employees ran over to their direction and grabbed onto Haru's arms fully restraining her. Haru inwardly cursed; this was going to be a lot harder than she thought. Her acting skills needed a bit brushing up; the workers probably thought she was some crazy lunatic instead of some poor lovesick woman.

Haru stopped resisting against her and slowly kneeled down as she quit pushing forward. She forced herself to cry; a few tears escaping her brown eyes. _Okay, this should do it._

"Please…you have to let me through!" Haru faked sobbed. By now, most of the passengers and travelers were looking at this whole scene unfold, their eyes unable to dart away from Haru's kneeling posture.

"I'm sorry, but only those with tickets can be let through."

"It's an emergency!" Haru cried, "Please; I don't have a cellphone with me and I can't contact him any other way!"

There was a slight hesitation between them; the workers staring into Haru's sad and longing eyes. They could see the tears that looked so genuine fall down her cheeks. They saw how her mouth trembled, it was as if she was going to burst into a myriad of tears again.

"Please stand up." One of them said. They helped Haru back on her feet, "Make sure it's quick. We have to leave in five minutes."

Haru immediately beamed, "Thank you so much!"

Haru along with two workers walked through the gate, entering the inside of the plane. She quietly huffed as she slowly walked ahead of them; Tsunayoshi still wasn't here. This meant she had to stall some more.

"…Oh where is he?" Haru said, pretending to look for someone.

Haru quickly peeked at random seats where random people were sitting, occasionally letting out brash sobs as she pretended to be in utter distress at the fact that she couldn't find her imaginary husband. She looked incredibly silly in front of everyone, but she didn't care. They certainly couldn't miss this flight; Tsunayoshi could possibly get fired if they do.

"Hubby…oh where's my hubby…" She silently said.

She quickly looked behind her and saw no Tsunayoshi.

Haru immediately dropped to her knees, landing at the side of someone's seat; the terminal employees immediately gasped at this. She firmly clutched onto the airplane seat handle; she wasn't going to leave until her friend came.

"What's with her?" One of the employees said, before tapping Haru on the back, "Okay, we have to leave now."

Haru firmly shut her eyes, clutching onto the seat harder; she whispered in a fake weak voice, "…My husband…my dear husband."

"She's not responding." The employee said to the other one.

"Should we get security…?"

The person whose seat was being clutched by barely looked down at Haru. He was a man around Haru's age. He had an annoyed and irritated expression to his face which added to his dark presence. Haru didn't get a glance at him since she was looking down the entire time with her eyes closed.

"I think it would be wise of you to let go of my seat." Haru could hear the guy speak above her. It was quiet, but loud enough for her and only her to hear.

Haru pretended not to hear what he was saying; she held onto the seat edge even firmer, if that was possible. _Come on Tsuna-san! Hurry it up!_

"…This little game of yours is getting old fast." She heard him finish. He had a scary vibe to his voice, but she didn't let that faze her.

Haru's eyes widened when she felt herself being pulled backwards. She immediately closed her eyes again as she let out fake pained sounds as they tried pulling her off. The security must have gotten on the plane fast. She gritted her teeth once they were using more pulling force against her. Haru held onto the airplane seat for dear life; she probably looked like a disobedient animal of some sorts instinctively wrapping their arms around a tree. The security men let out exasperated sighs as they let Haru go.

"She's not going to budge, is she?" They said.

Haru felt a pen of some sorts pulling prying her fingers away from the seat; she felt a hand hold onto her fingers, preventing them from clutching the seat handle again. She was completely unfazed as to what was happening until she fell forwards onto the lane.

"Hahi!" She yelped, landing face down on the ground. The man who coldly spoke to her placed a pen into his dress shirt pocket before crossing his arms against his chest, not bothering to look down at the fallen Haru.

Her eyes widened once the security man hoisted her up. Her surprised expression, however, changed to an elated smile once she saw Tsunayoshi followed by a group of travelers quickly run into the plane, heavy suitcases and all. Haru grinned and gave Tsuna two thumbs up before pretending to pass out to prevent the security men and employees from knowing something was up.

_Yes, they made it!_


	2. Our Land!

**Chapter two is up early! **

**Thanks, KeiZiahKnight1886, for the early review! **

**xxxx**

"Haru I can't believe you would do that for me! You could've gotten arrested for that, you know!" Tsunayoshi worriedly said as he looked at Haru who kept a calm and cheery air to herself. From what he saw, she was completely unfazed as to what happened…or what could have happened to her if she had kept her act on any longer.

"Hey! If you got another group of people to miss their flights, you would've been sacked from your job!" Haru playfully punched Tsuna on the shoulder, "I did you a favor!"

Tsuna sighed. She was right, but he was worried about her. Haru was always one to live on the wild side of things; she was always getting herself into trouble and doing the most unbelievable things just to make a living for her and her father. She did take after her dad who would impulsively gamble money in hopes to win a great fortune for himself and his daughter, but that got them into even a bigger debt then before. Her dad, however, was unrelenting, he would continue to gamble even as loan sharks would be after them.

"You're just like your father." Tsuna said, reading her mind.

"You tell me that all the time." Haru sighed, then exclaimed, "Now keep your eyes on the road!"

"…S-sorry." He said, keeping his hands on the bus wheel as he looked ahead, "But please don't do such things for me again…please?!"

Haru slightly rolled her eyes. Her friend was always so protective of her. They did know each other since they were barely teenagers so they developed a tight-knit brother and sister type of friendship.

"Fine, fine. I won't." Haru said; then turned on the radio of the bus, "…ooh I love this song! …We don't need no tools to make you feel higher…"

"….Subete kono naked body, kara fly out!" She continued to sing while dancing to the rhythm of the song playing from the radio station, "We don't need no spotlight cause we got the fire!"

Tsuna shook his head as his older friend kept singing. How she kept such a carefree attitude after her shenanigans seriously baffled him.

**xxxx**

The very same man that had the displeasure of Haru clinging onto his airport seat walked towards a front hospital desk. He had a straight and stern face; he wanted to get to whatever destination he had to get to quick. He had He showed his I.D towards the people behind the desk; the quickly nodded, immediately knowing who he was before escorting him to another room.

The hospital desk workers politely bowed to him before gesturing him inside the room. The man entered the room. Inside the room was an elderly man being connected to various feeding tubes; a ventilator sat next to his hospital stretcher. Two other people immediately greeted the young man when they saw him.

"…Hibari, you're a little late than expected. You're usually early." One of them said, a small smile on their face. It was woman who looked to be in her late 40's.

"Someone held up our flight." The man named Hibari said, a twinge of annoyance in his voice, then immediately changed the subject, "…How is he doing?"

"He's been the same since you left for your business trip to Kyushu island." The other person said; it was a man, slightly older than the woman, "He's really ailing to find your cousin."

Hibari looked down at his bedridden grandfather as he looked to be in a deep sleep. His grandfather was the founder of the infamous Cloud Hotel; when he became sick, the chairman position immediately got passed down to Hibari. It was a lot of responsibility for the young man, but he had to do take charge since his father or mother weren't there for him.

Now his grandfather was incredibly ill, so ill that everyone was convinced he was slowly going to fall to his death. Hibari couldn't believe that all of these events had to unfold on their family. First his parents, now his grandfather.

His last wish was to find Hibari's cousin; the only cousin left alive on his mother's side. Hibari wanted that to happen so bad, so that his grandfather could finally have closure before he passed.

"Kukasabe has found files about grandfather's nephew; they may be able to connect that to his daughter." Hibari finally said, eyes still on his sleeping grandfather.

"Oh my goodness!" The woman said, her voice barely above a whisper, "…T-that's such good news…do you think you'll be able to contact him?"

"It's going to be harder than it looks, Akira." The man replied to the woman. Akira looked down in dismay; he was right. They had never met the man before; it would probably be really hard to convince him for information even if he knew of their high status.

"I know that." Akira quietly said; she walked over to bedridden elder. She comfortably placed her hand on the grandfather's shoulder, "We'll find her soon. I promise."

**xxxx**

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" Haru screeched, causing a few pigeons close to them fly away in fear of her naturally boisterous voice. She heard no response from the man in front of her; she angrily stomped her feet, "…DAD!"

"I thought I would win this time! Number there almost made to it the finish line, but he tripped! He tripped! About two feet before he could make it!" Haru's father replied.

"I knew you were going to do something as reckless as this!" She cried, "We just took out another loan too! We're going to go to jail if you keep this up!"

"…How much of the money did you bet?" Haru crossed her arms. Her father's eyes widened; the short slightly stocky man immediately placed a sheet of paper he was holding behind his back. Haru raised her eyebrows, trying to peer behind his father.

Her father tried hiding the back of himself as Haru tried to find what he was hiding exactly, "What do you have back there?"

"…N-nothing, I swear!" He nervously said. Haru rolled her eyes; her dad was the worst liar. She quickly dived behind him and snatched the paper. Her father gave her a sheepish grin as he nervously shrugged while Haru read it. Her brown eyes became bigger, in shock when she saw how much money was on the receipt.

In a matter of seconds, her father made a run for it.

"Dad!" Haru angrily yelled, flailing her arms before chasing him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried.

People nearby the streets looked at them as if they were two mad people. A man yelling for his life while a young woman was screaming as she chased him. When her dad wasn't looking ahead, he landed face down on a pile of cartons.

"Dad…!" Haru worriedly cried, running up to him.

**xxxx**

Haru sat down on the edge of a hill as she snapped open a straw before digging it into a miniature milk carton. She immediately drank all of the milk in a matter of seconds; she didn't realize how hungry she was until now. Her father was doing the same beside her.

She looked up at the sky which was nearly dark. They were going to have to find somewhere to sleep tonight since Tsunayoshi's family were coming over to sleep in his very small apartment.

"I'm so sorry Haru."

Haru threw her finished milk carton ahead of them before looking at him.

"…I'll forgive you once I get a job that can take care of the both of us!" Haru exclaimed, "…and once you stop gambling."

"I'm supposed to be the one doing that. I promised I would get ourselves a lot of money…so we could live a good life." Her father replied; he hesitated before continuing, "…I know!"

Haru raised her eyebrows.

"We can build a house from scratch and land around it!" He stood up, "We'll call it Miura's land!"

He picked up a heavy rock beside him and threw it inside the cove of the hill. Haru couldn't help but to grin; her dad had the same 'generally' easygoing attitude as she did. Haru stood up as well and picked up another rock and threw it into the same spot.

"This is our land!" Haru yelled, getting a kick out of this.

"Our land!" Her father chorused, picking up another rock. Haru let out a loud cheer as she raised her arms up.

They continued to throw more rocks they could find into the cove as they yelled and cheered in excitement. It was strange considering how upset they were a couple hours ago, it was a strange and foreign concept to anyone. However, Haru and her father had been on their own forever. Through thick and thin, they only had each other, they had to stick together.


	3. The First Chance Encounter

**Third chapter!**

**Thanks to UloveME143 for commenting! **

**I want to try updating this everyday or every other day with short 1000 word chapters…instead of once a week with one long 6000 word chapter. It's easier that way for me.**

**Enjoy! Please R&amp;R!**

**xxxx**

"If you don't mind asking, why are we leaving now?" Kukasabe said as he struggled to catch up with Hibari's long stride. The assistant balanced two heavy suitcases alongside himself as he followed the younger male to a taxi car.

"Our meeting with the business man from the states was pushed early." Hibari replied, not having the chance to tell Kukasabe yesterday since he was so busy, "Hurry up."

"…And you were in Kyushu just yesterday. I'm surprised all of this this traveling hasn't done a number on you."

Hibari didn't reply to that. One of the taxi coiffeurs opened the door for the young hotel executive, before bowing at him. Kukasabe went inside as well. When Hibari felt his cellphone vibrate; he took out a new Samsung model, answering it.

"Yes; we're on our way." He replied to the other voice on the line.

**xxxx**

Haru adjusted a furry yellow costume that covered her entire body; her face and hands were only visible. Brown horns decorated the back of her stubby and furry Namahage get-up. A thick brown tail trailed behind it. She looked quite silly; but it was for her tour guide job and she quite liked dressing up in costumes. Plus, it would attract customers.

The brunette placed a mask on her face before getting back to work.

"Welcome to Kyushu island!" She said aloud, brochures on hand, "We're a very historic and peaceful place!"

She eagerly handed brochures to visitors that were walking towards her. She thankfully bowed to them after they took the flyers. She greeted more people, getting into engaging conversations which Haru was an expert in. She would explain to them many different landmarks and the tourist attractions of Kyushu. At one point she walked over to a group of people who looked to be American foreigners.

"_Hello! My name is Haru Miura!" _Haru spoke in English; her bilingual ability enabled her to get this job, "_…I assume you're not from here. Is this your first time at Kyushu?"_

"_Yes, yes it is._" One of the English speakers replied.

"_Have you been to Yoshinogari History Park?_" Haru begin to ask them, "_It's quite fascinating once you…"_

After several more greetings, Haru took her mask off and sat down to take a short break. She smiled to herself, proud that she broke her previous record of how much Kyushu brochures she gave out. She stretched back, or at least tried to with the heavy costume still on her.

"…Jeez, I'm so tired." She huffed to herself, "I must have worked really hard today. He better pay me."

"There she is!"

Haru whipped her head backwards.

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Hahi!" She jumped up.

She saw five men dressed in suspicious looking black suits. They all had equally frightening looking expressions on their faces. She knew them; they were the all too familiar loan sharks that were after her and her father for the money they never paid back. She grimaced.

She slowly put her mask back on her face.

"…What is she doing?" One of the men said.

Haru immediately spun on her heel and ran for it; she nearly cursed to herself because her costume was so heavy.

"Obviously trying to get away from us, you idiot!" Another black-suited man yelled, "Come on!"

They ran after Haru. Haru made sure to increase her speed. Onlookers stared at them, making sure not to miss a bunch of suited man chasing after a Namahage.

"Stop!" They yelled.

"Get away from me!" Haru cried, cartoonishly running with her knees high up.

She quickly entered an alleyway so she could get away from them long enough. She immediately slipped out of her costume, forgetting to take off the mask. She gasped when she saw the man several feet behind her. She looked up ahead of her and saw a tall black gate blocking the way. She nearly cursed.

"Just pay us the money and we'll leave you guys alone…" One of the men peskily said, an eerie smile on his face. Haru slowly backed away as he inched forward.

**xxxx**

Hibari drove alone in a 2015 Rolls-Royce van after he quickly made it back to Kyushu. Kukasabe decided to stay back at the office, leaving him to meet the interpreter that was supposed to help him greet the businessman.

He looked ahead as he drove alongside a rocky part of the road. Old homes decorated this part of Kyushu, tall black gates blocking the alleyways. Even though it was the quickest route, Hibari hated driving here.

He frowned once he heard his cellphone vibrate.

**xxxx**

"D-don't come any closer!" Haru yelled, mask still on her face. She was on top of a half broken cart that was probably abandoned in the alleyway. She occasionally would kick her feet towards the loan shark men as they came closer.

"We want our money, Miura."

"…I-"

Haru shrieked when she noticed one of the men almost grab her. She immediately jumped onto the gate climbing up it. She grimaced, struggling to get over the tall barricade.

"Get her!" The so-called leader said. They began to climb on the gate as well.

**xxxx**

"He resigned?" Hibari said, anger lacing his voice. His hand clenched the cellphone harder, "Where am I going to find one now?"

He slightly turned the wheel of the car as he saw a curve on the road.

"What a dimwitted herbivore. He's not going to find better pay than what we give him."

He pressed his foot on the accelerator when the road became straight again.

**xxxx**

Haru grimaced as she made it to the top of the gate. Her eyes widened when she saw how high up she was. She looked behind her and saw the man climbing up, catching up with her. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them back.

_Jump!_

Haru leaped off of the gate, making sure to land on grass below her.

"Eek!" She yelped once she landed. She slightly fumbled from the sudden impact and fell forwards, rolling towards the road. Her mask managed to fall off of her face. She covered her right shoulder, feeling the pain from the fall. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"AHH!" She screamed when she saw a black Rolls-Royce coming towards her at high speed. She didn't have enough time to stand up since it was coming so fast. Plus, she hadn't recovered from her fall at all.

**xxxx**

Hibari's greyish eyes widened when he saw someone tumble several feet away from him onto the road. He immediately slammed his foot on the brakes.

**xxxx**

The car managed to stop just a few inches shy away from Haru. Her eyes and mouth were wide agape as she had endured a near death experience. Her whole body was frozen from shock, but she had to move. When she was about try standing back up; she saw the loan shark men climbing over the gate, ready to get her.

However, the men reluctantly went back behind the gate when they saw a man get out of the Rolls-Royce car.

Hibari kneeled down and saw a young woman with the most shocked expression on her face; she wasn't moving. Hibari looked at her, a worried but slightly annoyed look on his face. She had a few scrapes against her cheek, her brown hair messily put into a ponytail. Fortunately for the both of them, they didn't recognize each other, since they never looked at each other before.

"Are you okay?" Hibari simply asked. He sounded impatient as if he had to get somewhere quick.

Haru nodded, her mouth still open. When she saw the loan shark men, getting ready to resume chasing her, she pretended to pass out, Hibari catching her in the process.


	4. Compensation

"She must have been in shock. All she has to do is get some rest and drink plenty of water." Haru heard a voice above her.

She barely opened her eyes, making sure to look like they were still closed. She saw the same suited guy who nearly killed her with his expensive car talking to the nurse. They both were beside her hospital bed. She immediately shut them fully closed when Hibari looked down at her. He looked back at the nurse.

"Once she's awake, please call me." Hibari said, handing the nurse what looked to be like a business card. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't have to be held fully responsible if he were to leave Haru here without saying anything.

"Okay." The nurse said, bowing before Hibari left.

The nurse stared at the business card for a few moments, a surprised look appearing on her face before setting it down on the small table next to Haru. She went over to the next patient. Haru snapped her eyes opened and curiously looked at the business card.

Her mouth widened into a bright smile once she read the words on it.

_Hibari Kyouya._

_Ceo of Namimori Cloud Hotel. Kyushu and Namimori Locations._

"…Cloud hotel." Haru whispered to herself. She immediately recognized the luxurious hotel. They were the most well-known and highly acclaimed hotels of all Japan. She had never set foot in the place because it intimidated her so much from all of the commercials, brochures, ads, and news about it.

_The man who just walked in here is the freaking ceo….OF THE FREAKING CLOUD HOTEL._

"No fucking way." Haru said in a louder voice. She immediately clasped her hands over her mouth afraid that the nurse heard her. Thankfully she didn't. She saw the car that the man drove. It was a Rolls-Royce; that car was worth several million. This guy was probably almost a billionaire.

_This was perfect. _

Haru knew what she was going to do.

**xxxx**

Haru managed to escape out of the hospital room without the nurse catching her into a bathroom to devise a plan. She started giggling manically as she looked at the business card, a surge of happiness enveloping her. She exaggeratedly kissed the piece of paper.

"My golden ticket!" She sighed, waving her arms around, squealing in excitement.

She snapped out of it and went inside a stall.

She had to think up of a good plan; she had to use the best of her acting skills.

"_My shoulder was fractured." Haru whimpered, as she held onto her shoulder with the most obvious look of pain to her face, "...I don't think I'll ever be able to use my arm normally again."_

_She looked Hibari in the eyes. She gave him the most devastating look she could ever muster. Her brown eyes became watery as they trembled._

"…_Please, you have to compensate money so I can get surgery, I can't afford it at all. You have to compensate for almost running me over too."_

_Hibari nodded._

"_Yes, that's the right thing to do. I have more money than I can count." He said, then stood up, gracefully extending his arms, "I WILL COMPENSATE YOU!"_

"_Hahi! Thank you so much Kyouya Hibari-san, you're such a lifesaver! Thank you! Thank you!"_

"Hehehehehe!" Haru giggled, snapping out of her reverie. That was perfect; that's what she would do. Even though her shoulder ached, it was nowhere near fractured. Guilt-tripping was a bad thing to do, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Plus, he had to give her money. He nearly caused her death. She could easily sue him for a lot more if he refused to. She looked at the address on the business card before stuffing it back into her pocket. Haru strutted out of the bathroom, ready to start her mission.

**xxxx**

Haru had managed to swiftly escape the hospital, meeting Tsunayoshi at a convenience store. The two sat across from each other on stool tables eating large bowls of ramen.

"Are you alrigh-"

"Don't ask me that, Tsuna-san! And yes I'm totally fine." Haru replied, "They nearly got me this time, but look!"

She held up a shiny, golden colored business card. Tsunayoshi leaned forward, trying to get a better look at it. He raised his eyebrows, wondering what this was all about. Haru characteristic smile came back.

"This here is my winning lottery ticket!" She said, "You know the guy who almost ran me over? Well, it turns out he's the ceo of the Cloud Hotel."

"Seriously?" Tsuna's brown eyes widened, recognizing the affluent business it came with.

"Seriously." She nodded.

Tsuna hesitated for a bit, before catching onto Haru's devious expression. His friend was always, always up to something, "…What are you going to do this time?"

"Something clever."

**xxxx**

"Why would she do that?" Hibari held the phone as he sat down on a sofa. He reached his large office room, several stacks of documents were in front of him. He figured he would get these done quickly before deciding to possibly postpone the meeting with the foreign businessman.

He leaned back onto the sofa as he listened to the other line. The hospital had called him back, only to notify him that Haru had left without any word.

"I'm afraid we can't contact anyone else she might possibly know." He heard after the voice on the other line said that they didn't know why.

"Hn." Hibari simply said. He honestly didn't care anymore, "If she's okay by now, which I assume she is, I'll be getting back to my work."

He immediately hung up the phone before putting it beside him. He leaned towards the table, pushing strands of his raven bangs back. This was not his day at all. The bucketfuls of paperwork and possible cancellation of a meeting was a stress inducing nightmare for the future ceo…or technical ceo since the grandfather was very sick.

He heard a quiet buzzing sound; Hibari stood up and looked at the surveillance camera above him. It was Kukasabe. He opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked.

"I was here to deliver more documents from the Kukuyo group."

"…Of course." Hibari quietly said, then noticed Kukasabe wasn't finished talking, "What else?"

"Someone wanted to see you."

**xxxx**

"Oh my goodness…oh my god." Haru said as she took in the wonderful sights of the Cloud Hotel, "…This is even more amazing in person."

She held up the card before looking at the foyer ahead of her. It was magnificent. Everywhere was completely polished and clean. There was even two sets of opposite stairways that led to the upper floor. It looked like some sort of mansion house. This was how her and her father dreamt of living in their dreams. She didn't know how real it could get…that people actually owned and lived like this.

But where was this Hibari guy exactly?

"Excuse me…do you know where I can find Kyouya Hibari's office?" Haru asked one of the front desk people, in her most professional voice she could muster.


	5. Hard to Get

**lol this chapter was so fun to write. I hope you enjoy this one! pleasee R&amp;R! **

**xxxx**

Kukasabe motioned for someone behind him to come into the office room as Hibari watched them. His eyes slightly opened up once he saw who came in. He had a surprised, almost disturbed expression on his face. It was the same girl he almost ran over with his car. _How did she manage to find his place so quickly?_

Kukasabe politely brought his hand forward, motioning Haru to go inside. He bowed to Hibari before closing the door behind him, leaving him and Haru alone. Haru slightly shuffled to the sofa closest to Hibari's and sat down, clearing her throat.

She crossed her legs, trying to look her most demure and professional; she placed her hands over her lap. _Am I trying too hard? _Haru uncrossed her legs and brought them slightly forward, crossing her ankle over the other one. She brought her hands in front of her knees for a few seconds before noticing that position looked awkward too. She finally took this as a hint to sit normally. Haru smiled at Hibari who had a serious, unwavering look to his face. _This guy looks incredibly grumpy for someone showered in riches._

"What?" He finally said, crossing his arms over his chest, "Make it quick, I don't have a lot of time."

She cleared her throat again, trying to muster up her most polite yet convincing personality, "…Kyouya Hibari-san."

Hibari frowned; when was this girl going to say what she had to say?

"Are you feeling better?" Hibari said, interrupting her, his usual cold voice almost sending Haru into a spiral of nervousness.

"Yes-no!" Haru quickly said, then cleared her throat for what felt to be the 100th time; she had to do what she rehearsed, "…Y-you see, I injured my shoulder really badly from the fall and…"

Haru cursed herself for sounding so nervous and under the weather in front of this man. His icy exterior and stern expression was messing her up!

"You almost ran me over." Haru bluntly said, regaining her composure, "Your car almost hit me."

"But it didn't." Hibari tersely replied.

"Yes, but you nearly killed me." She said, a more serious tone to her voice, "Wouldn't it be common decency to at least compensate for that?"

There was a hesitation between them. Haru slightly grimaced; did she word that good enough? She raised her eyebrows when she saw a bemused smirk form on Hibari's face. _Is he smiling? _

"Is that all you came for?"

"…" Haru opened her mouth but closed it again; when she found the right words to say, she continued speaking politely again, "Yes. My shoulder is really injured, you can at least give me money to pay for the medical bills involving that just to make it up for the reckless accident you nearly caused. "

"You're not very clever, are you?" Hibari said, "I didn't hit you. You fell onto the road by your own accord. You're only here to strip money from me because you know who I am."

Haru's mouth opened wide agape. She immediately stood up, completely baffled that her plan wasn't going the way she wanted it to.

"What-! But-but-" Haru exclaimed, her composed demeanor breaking away, "This is technically your fault! Maybe if you actually look where you drive, none of this would have happened! How am I going to go pay for my surgery now?!"

Hibari frowned, this girl was taking him for a fool.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Hibari said, knowing that most of the hospitals would pay for medical care if a patient couldn't afford it.

"No!" Haru exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Then get out of my office."

Haru scoffed; this guy seriously wasn't going to do anything? Hibari looked up at her, waiting for the brown haired girl to take her leave. He had to get back to work immediately; he didn't have time to deal with incompetent herbivores anymore.

"Are you leaving? I can call security if you want."

"Seriously?" She shouted, aggravatingly pointing at him, "You know I can sue you for this!"

Hibari didn't waver; he was simply waiting for her to leave.

Haru let out an exasperated sigh, marching out of the room, forgetting her bag. She slammed the door behind her. She heaved out another groan.

"Ugh, of course! He has to be one of those selfish stingy rich bastards!" Haru hissed to herself, "That jerk! He has so much money…much, much, much more than he knows what to do with, yet he can't even share just a little bit!"

Haru slightly kicked at the office door.

"I hope you're cursed with bad luck!" She yelled at the door, before marching off to the nearest elevator.

**xxxx**

Hibari was completely taken aback. He had things like this happen to him regularly, but that girl was something else. He shook his head, there were a lot of crazy desperate people out there. He zoned out of a bit before finding a bag perched on the table next to wear that girl sat.

He raised his eyebrows. That herbivore must have left her bag.

He rolled his eyes before picked the bag up to go give it back to her. Once he picked the purse up, he felt something drop out of it. It was some sort of business card. He bent over to pick it up.

_Haru Miura_

_Kyushu Tour Guide_

_Fluent in Japanese, Korean, and English_

"…Fluent in English." Hibari quietly said to himself.

His eyes widened.

He quickly dashed for the front door of his office, taking the bag and business card with him.

**xxxx**

When Hibari saw Haru about to go inside an elevator, he resumed running towards her. He forced his hands against the closing elevator doors, opening them back up. Haru looked up at him, her brown eyes wide and startled.

He motioned Haru to come back out. She immediately followed.

"What? Did you change your mind?" Haru asked, giving Hibari a saccharine fake smile.

"No, I didn't." He said, causing Haru's smile to change into a straight face. He then held up Haru's business card, "You're fluent in English, right?"

Haru paused for a moment, wondering why he was all of a sudden curious about that.

"Y-yes…but how did you get my…?"

"You left your bag at my office." He held up a large brown tote bag. Haru brazenly grabbed it from him before protectively holding it against her chest.

"Yes, I can speak English." Haru finished, "Why?"

"I have a paid job for you, if you're in."


	6. My Home, Your Home

Haru couldn't believe she decided to agree to Hibari's little job offer. She was desperate and she assumed she would get a hefty wad of cash for going along with this. The Kyouya Hibari had to pay her a lot, right? She wasn't even working for him and she immediately agreed; he had to give her a decent amount of money.

And here she was, translating an American businessman's words for Hibari-san. Hibari's translator resigned without prior notice and he needed one, so why not? She walked alongside a group of people, most of them foreigners from the U.S. Hibari walked beside Haru as she talked with them in English, repeating the words she said back to Hibari in Japanese, and vice versa. Haru insisted she wore a traditional kimono just to add a cultural zest to it. Plus, it was an excuse to wear another one of her costumes.

"_Hibari-san says that Hibari-sama sent you good wishes before he became ill._" Haru said to the businessman who was walking beside her. He was a middle aged Caucasian man dressed in a business suit, like his many business partners were.

"_I'm glad to hear that. I'm very impressed at how someone your age manages to work so hard during these troubles. You do a great job running the company._" The businessman said, "_…I need to instill such work ethic onto my children_."

The men behind them shared some quiet chuckles at his last sentence.

Haru turned to Hibari who was waiting for her to translate, "He says he's glad to hear that. He's also very impressed that you manage to work so well during your troubles."

"Thank you." Hibari said to them, then changed the subject, "When are you ready to start on the blueprints?"

"He said, _when are you ready to start the blueprints?" _Haru turned back to the businessman.

"_Ah! That! Well, we have all night to talk about that._" The businessman laughed, "_What I want to talk about is how good your English is_."

Haru's eyes widened, surprised that he would change the subject so quickly, especially one revolving around her. She assumed they were going to talk back and forth about whatever boring, mundane joint plans they had for their hotel and the cloud hotel. Hibari raised his eyebrows, noticing Haru's sudden surprised expression.

"…Ah, um…he said he wanted to talk about how good my English was." Haru bashfully laughed. Hibari gave the businessman a slightly startled look before giving Haru a blank look. It was silent between the two so Haru decided to take this as a cue to continue.

"_Thank you. My father and I moved to the states for a little while when I was really young. I went to school there for a few years and then came back to Kyushu._" Haru smiled, appreciating their compliment.

**Xxxx**

"_Yes! We're really close. He knows some English too, but he's not a fluent as I am!"_ Haru exclaimed. Hibari's business partners sure were different then what she imagined them to be. They were engaging and very friendly to Haru for the duration of this. They laughed and share jokes with one another. Haru would occasionally tell them about what Kyushu had to offer. They had managed to cover a lot of their discussion with Hibari thanks to her, but they went right back to the subject of Haru herself.

They finally reached Hibari's home, or his family's summer home. He had a couple other houses, but this was just a simple summer home where he would only stay in a few days out of the year. It baffled Haru, how could people buy a house and only use it for a few measly days out of a whole year?

"_That's wonderful, I wish my parents could teach me to be bilingual, would have been so useful." _One of the other businessmen said, "…_Have you tried teaching Hibari some English?"_

Haru's eyes slightly widened, awkwardly turning to Hibari and turning back to her food before keeping her gaze fixed on him.

"He asked if I've ever tried teaching you English." She nervously laughed.

"Obviously not." He replied.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Lines that aren't rehearsed." He said in a serious voice. Haru slightly gave him a 'haha' look, knowing where he was getting at.

"_Well, this is my first time being his translator, so we haven't had much of a chance to be acquainted."_

"_That's a shame; you're a natural at this!"_

Their conversations when swimmingly for the duration of the night before they decided to call it day. They went outside, shook hands and said their goodbyes. Several of the maids went behind to clean up the remainder of the dining room where they ate. Haru watched as Hibari talked with the last of the businessmen who spoke Japanese.

Her attention changed to two people who were getting ready to close the house gates after everyone left.

"…Guess we won't see this place until next year."

"It's a shame; such a beautiful house too." One of them said, "If I owned this place, I would make sure to live in it to the fullest."

Haru's jaw slightly dropped. Another plan had suddenly popped up in her head. Her opened mouth change to a wide smile. She had an amazing idea.

She had nowhere to stay.  
Loan Sharks were after her.  
She had to stay safe somewhere for a remainder of time until she had enough money to pay them back.

She looked up at Hibari's summer house.

It was mentioned several times that no one lives in the house for almost a full year; that it was only used for a few days. _This was perfect._

_This is perfect._

Haru's grin became even wider as she squealed.

"What's gotten you so happy all of a sudden?"

She jumped up and yelped when she saw Hibari behind her. Once she regained her composure she shook her head, trying to hide the grin that was trying to break out of her face.

"Nothing, nothing. Well, just that I'm getting paid from the ceo of Cloud Hotel." Haru said, her grin returning. She probably looked really silly in front of him, smiling like a dopey person, but she didn't care.

"Of course; that's what you did this for." Hibari said, already very familiar with Haru's ulterior motives…or at least he thought he was. He fished out his wallet from his dress shirt pocket. Haru smiled as he counted a wad of cash before giving it to Haru.

Haru counted the money and smiled at him.

"Thank you Hibari-san!" She bowed, surprisingly pleased with the amount she earned.

**xxxx**

Hibari kept a fast pace ahead of her as they were getting ready to leave the gated property. She skipped behind Hibari before they stopped. Hibari waited for the two people to close and lock the gates of his house before getting into his car.

He rolled down the window, looking at Haru, "Do you need a ride anywhere?"

Haru brazenly shook her head, "No, no I'm fine. I'll walk. I need the exercise!"

"Okay, if you say so." He said, before driving off. Haru shrugged, not surprised at his short "goodbye". She stealthily hid behind a tree as Hibari's car drove farther and farther away.

"…Goodbye Hibari-san. Thank you sooo much for this 'opportunity'." Haru giggled to herself.


End file.
